I've Lost All Hope
by Kasanelover
Summary: He's the only one she has in her life. Why would he do this to her after all he's done for him? I DO NOT OWN ANY UTAULOID OR VOCALOID IN THE STORY!


Piko Utatane was a married man no one wanted to hurt in anyway. He was that friendly and loving. His wife, Kasane Teto loved him dearly. She was seen with him almost all the time. She was pregnant with his children and was bound to be going into labor soon.

Unfortunately, as happy and loving as their lives may sound, their lives was terrifying. It was war time and Piko and Teto lived in the middle of it all. Luckily, they themselves or their house have been targeted by enemies.

"Piko." Teto said as she was laying on the bed she and Piko shared.

"What happened, my pregnant angel?" Piko asked.

"You don't plan on going anywhere today, did you?" Teto asked.

"Yes, why?" Piko asked.

"Piko, you can't go out there! I heard some men and women fighting out there. I even heard a gunshot!" Teto replied.

"As much I don't want to go out there, I have to. I gotta fetch our food for the month." Piko said.

"I'll do it! I never know what'll happen to you in the battlefield. You're unarmed and defenseless. I constantly get worried about you." Teto explained.

"But I can't have you going out there either. You're pregnant. If you get shot, either you'll go down or our unborn family. Or even both! I can't take any chances. Now, I'll be back in a little bit." Piko explained.

"*sigh* Okay. Be safe. Use your horse form if you have to." Teto said with much sorrow and regret.

"Okay, dear." Piko said.

With a giant fishing net and his claws polished and sharp, Piko stepped out the door cautiously. He looked around the area to make sure no one was there to assault or hurt him. When he saw it was safe, he closed the door of the house and ran off somewhere. Teto was scared and looked out the window that was closest to the bed she was laying in.

"Please protect him, God. He's the only one I have." Teto said.

What Teto said was true. Defoko had gone off and died in the war, Momo had sacrificed herself to protect Defoko, Haruka Nana died from heart failure, and the man who was there for her when she was born and her only sibling/brother, Ted died of Tuberculosis.

A few minutes of silence and Teto heard a gunshot. She gasped and got out of the bed she was laying in. She ran to the front door, swung it open and saw her husband standing before her.

"Are you okay?!" Teto asked.

"I'm fine, Teto." Piko replied while entering the house with a fishing net full of fish and some deer over his back.

"Okay. I was scared when I heard that gunshot." Teto said.

"That was Oliver. He shot a deer for me before I came back here." Piko said.

"That was sweet of him." Teto said.

"It was, wasn't it? Such a gentleman." Piko said.

"So, you're okay? No one shot you or anything?" Teto asked.

"Nope. Everything went just fine." Piko replied.

"Good." Teto said.

"COME OUT OF THE HOME IMMEDIATELY!" A man yelled from outside.

Piko and Teto ran outside the house and saw many soldiers pointing their guns at the house and them.

"W-w-what happened?!" Piko asked.

"You are trespassing! Why are you in the battlefield?!" The man asked.

"We-we live here, Rook!" Teto replied.

"You're not supposed to be here. It's very dangerous." Rook said.

"We can't afford another house, Rook. And my wife will go into labor soon " Piko said.

"I'm sorry Piko but that's not my problem. I'm afraid you are going to have to live with someone else on your family." Rook said.

"Our family is dead." Piko and Teto said in unison.

"Even...Ted?" Rook asked.

Teto nodded her head.

"Oh my...well, you stil can't stay here. It'll put you, Teto, and your family in danger." Rook said.

"Okay. We'll think of something." Piko said.

"Don't think long. I can tell the enemies are nearby." Rook said.

"More like right here!" A man said.

"Kagamine." Rook said. He turned around and saw the leader if the enemy soldiers, Len Kagamine.

"That's right, Rook. You take my sister, I take your land along with the lives of your people." Len said with an evil grin.

"Not even in your dreams, Kagamine. I killed all your troops already. You're powerless before me. How do you expect to take me and the good people in this land down?" Rook asked.

"My troops are dead?! This can't be! I had more weapons, I had more people, I had more war experience!" Len yelled.

"And that wasn't enough to take down my army." Rook said.

"I shall not forfeit! I still have one move up my sleeve!" Len said.

"And that is?" Rook asked.

Len pulled out a gun and shot Piko 3 times in the chest.

"NO!" Teto screamed. She crouched down to Piko.

"What are you gonna do now, ?" Len asked.

Teto looked at Len with tears rolling down her face.

"I see you have nothing." Len said.

Teto clenched her fists and ran to Len and clawed his throat. Len fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the injury Teto had given him. Teto looked at Len's lifeless body and clawed it once. Age then ran over to Piko.

"Piko! Are you okay?" Teto asked.

"No. I-I-I'm not gonna make it." Piko replied before coughing up blood.

"No, Piko! I need you! The kids need you! You're the only one I have in my life!" Teto said.

"I...I ...I can't. I can only be with you in your heart." Piko said.

Teto started to cry and hugged Piko tightly. Piko had many tears rolling down his face and hugged Teto. They remained hugging for a short time. Piko let go of Teto with his eyes shut.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teto cried with many more tears rolling down her face. She cried over her her husband's body.

"I'm sorry, Teto. He was a very good man." Rook said. He put his hand over Teto's shoulder.

"*sniffle* He was the only one left..." Teto said.

"I know exactly how you feel." Rook said.

"No you don't. You have Ruko and Rin by your side, everyone dear to me is dead. I've lost all hope in life." Teto explained.

Rook sighed and walked away from Teto with his small army following him. Poor Teto was all alone with her unborn children and her husband's corpse.

"I've lost all hope, Piko. I've lost all hope." Teto said. She grabbed a white rose that was right next to her and placed it on Piko's chest.

25 years later...

There she laid. On top of his grave, swearing not to leave. Her kids were raised well and everyone was happy. Everyone but her. She laid in the exact same spot in the position of a dog (laying down), hoping he'll come back. Everyone tried to make her move but couldn't and had no hope in her or found it impossible to get her to even sit. The poor chimera had been lying there for 5 years straight, waiting during the worst kinds of weather for him woith the rose that she put on his chest on the day of death.

"When can I see you again, Piko? It's been 25 years...you never came back. Why?" She asked.

**I know, the summary sucks. I'm sorry. If you think this story sucks, I think you're insane. Not really. You get the point. You're probably wondering why I'm writing a sad story. No? Eh, I'll tell ya' anyways. I got bored and read a story and this popped up in my head. That happens alot. Oh well. Have a great day! :3**


End file.
